Team Rocket's Triumph
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: An episode of Pokemon in the Johto League. It's in play format...sorry! Please read and review. From the title you can tell it it will be interesting...


****

Team Rocket's Triumph

Scene One_(Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking on a dirt path, somewhere in the middle of the woods. Brock has a map out.)_

****

Narrator:Today, our heroes are on their way to Goldenrod City to fight the gym leader.

****

Misty:It's getting late. We'd better stop. 

****

Brock:According to the map, there's a Pokemon Center really close by. _(The group walks into a clearing and sees the Pokemon Center.)_

****

Ash:You're right, Brock. There it is! _(They go into the Pokemon Center.)_

****

Scene Two _(They are all sleeping in a room at the Pokemon Center. Team Rocket peeks in the window.)_

****

James:This is our best plan yet! 

****

Meowth:We can't fail!

****

Jesse:With our luck…_(Sighs.)_

****

James:Not this time. Meowth came up with a great plan.

****

Meowth:All we have to do is sneak up on the twerps when they're asleep. Then we can grab Pikachu with this new invention. _(Holds up a regular looking cage.)_

****

Jesse:Oh, Meowth, that's just a cage. What's so special about it?

****

Meowth:This cage is not only shock proof, but sound proof, too! The twerps won't be able to hear a sound coming from that Pikachu!

****

Team Rocket:_(Laughs.)_

****

Meowth:_(Gets Pikachu into the cage. It wakes up and tries to shock him, but the cage is shock proof. You can see Pikachu's mouth moving, but no sound comes out. The rest of Team Rocket laughs.) _We got it! _(Team Rocket floats off in their balloon.)_

****

Jesse:Now! On to the boss!

****

Scene Three_(It is morning, and Misty and Brock are sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center. Ash suddenly runs in to the room.)_

****

Misty:What's wrong, Ash?

****

Ash:Pikachu's gone! 

****

Misty:It must be Team Rocket!

****

Brock:They'll probably try to take Pikachu to their boss. 

****

Ash:Where's that?

****

Brock:I don't know. Every hideout I've seen has been blown up. _(They all sigh.)_

****

Ash:We've gotta find Pikachu! Come on! _(They run out of the Pokemon Center and try to find Team Rocket in the city.)_

****

Scene Four _(They have run into the city. Ash is looking all around for Team Rocket, so he is not watching where he's going. He bumps into a rough looking boy, picking on a smaller boy.)_

****

Bully:Buzz off, dork! _(Ash walks away, but stops when he hears the bully picking on the boy.) _Give me your Pokemon, Matt!

****

Matt:No way! You can't have 'em! 

****

Ash:Hey! Don't pick on him!

****

Misty:Yeah, pick on someone your own size!

****

Ash:Pikachu, Thundershock! Oh wait…Pikachu's gone. Chikorita! _(Throws out Chikorita's Pokéball.) _Razor leaf attack! _(Bully runs away.)_

****

Matt:Hey, thanks! I owe ya one! That guy was gonna steal my Pokemon! I'm Matt, by the way.

****

Ash:I'm Ash. This is Misty and Brock. Hey! I know something you could help me with!

****

Matt:What?

****

Ash:Team Rocket stole my Pikachu. Could you help us look for it?

****

Matt:Team Rocket? I've heard of them. They have a hideout at the Radio Tower. 

****

Misty:Radio Tower? Where's that? 

****

Matt:Follow me! _(The group runs off, following Matt.)_

****

Scene Five _(Team Rocket is landing their balloon beside a very tall skyscraper. It has a sign saying "Goldenrod Radio Tower" on it. James takes the cage with Pikachu in it inside.)_

****

James:Are you sure this is the right place, Meowth?

****

Meowth:Positive. Let's take Pikachu inside. _(Team Rocket walks inside. There is a guy wearing the Team Rocket uniform inside.)_

****

Team Rocket:What's your business here?

****

Jesse:We have a Pokemon for the boss. Take us to him. _(They follow the man to a door, and he leaves them in front of it, alone. Jesse opens the door and they walk inside. Behind the desk is a shadow. They can't see who is behind it.)_

****

Cassidy:Well, if it isn't our good friend, Jesse.

****

Meowth:That doesn't sound like the boss.

****

Jesse:But it does sound familiar. _(Butch and Cassidy come out of shadows.)_

****

Cassidy:Look, Butch. The loser squad caught a Pokemon. What are you doing here? Come to screw up another of Team Rocket's plans?

****

James:We want to give this Pokemon to the boss, if that's alright with you!

****

Butch:Well, actually, it isn't. We'll take the Pikachu to him ourselves. You'll probably loose it on the way! _(Snatches the cage from James.)_

****

Cassidy:We have something special to show you three. We caught something, too. Come with me. _(She leads Jesse and James to a large jail cell.)_

****

James:I don't see anything in here.

****

Cassidy:It's probably hiding in the back. _(She opens the cage and pushes Jesse, James, and Meowth inside. She quickly slams the door shut.)_

****

James:There's nothing in here!

****

Butch:There is now! We caught Team Rocket! _(Butch and Cassidy laugh and go back to the office.)_

****

Meowth:For once, we did something right, and we can't even take the credit for it. _(They sigh.)_

****

Scene Six_(Ash and the gang, including Matt, are in front of the Radio Tower. They are walking around looking for an entrance when they bump into Gary, standing by the door.)_

****

Gary:Look who it is!

****

Ash:We don't have time for you, Gary. Pikachu's been stolen!

****

Gary:_(Looks concerned.)_ Really? My Eevee was stolen, too. 

****

Matt:Do you think it could have been the same person?

****

Brock:What did the kidnappers look like, Gary?

****

Gary:Well, there was a girl with pink hair, and a boy with greenish-blue hair, and they had a Raticate. I followed them here.

****

Misty:That doesn't sound like Team Rocket. Maybe we're in the wrong place. 

****

Ash:Let's go, then. Pikachu can't be here.

****

Matt:Wait, Ash! Gary's Eevee has been stolen! You know how you felt when Pikachu was stolen. We should help him!

****

Misty:Matt's right, Ash.

****

Ash:Oh, alright. Let's go inside. _(The five of them creep inside. The guard who was standing there before is now asleep in a chair. They walk by him and soon walk by the jail cell where Team Rocket is trapped.)_

****

Meowth:Hey, look! It's the twerps. 

****

James:Who cares? They don't have Pikachu. 

****

Meowth:Maybe they'll help us out.

****

Jesse:Are you crazy, Meowth? We can't accept help from them.

****

James:I don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped in here!

****

Jesse:Oh, fine! Do what you want! 

****

Meowth:Hey, twerps! 

****

Ash:It's Team Rocket!

****

Misty:Why are you guys locked up in your own hideout?

****

James:We…uh…well…that's none of your business! Just help us out!

****

Ash:No way! Why should we help you? You took Pikachu!

****

Jesse:Well, we don't have your puny little Pikachu anymore!

****

Ash:What? What did you do with Pikachu? Where is it?

****

Meowth:We're not telling!

****

James:_(Whispers to Meowth.) _Where is it, anyway?

****

Meowth:Shut up, James! We won't give you Pikachu until you let us out.

****

Brock:Forget it. We can find Pikachu on our own. _(They keep walking until they meet up with Butch and Cassidy.) _

****

Cassidy:What are you kids doing here?

****

Gary:Hey! It's you two! 

****

Ash:What are you talking about?

****

Gary:Those are the people who took Eevee!

****

Butch:You came to get it back, did you? Well you can't have it! 

****

Misty:Hey! I remember you! You're part of Team Rocket!

****

Cassidy:Huh? Oh, yeah, you're the owner of the Pikachu! Well, Pikachu and Eevee are ours now! _(Laughs as she and Butch scoops up Ash, Misty, Brock, Matt, and Gary, and put them in the cell with Jesse, James, and Meowth.)_

****

James:Hey! It's the twerps!

****

Jesse:Prepare for trouble!

****

Ash:Aw, shut up!

****

Jesse:How dare you interrupt out motto!

****

Misty:Who cares? _(Team Rocket looks very offended but says nothing.)_

** **

Scene Seven _(Same place, but a while later.)_

****

Ash:How long have we been sitting here?

****

Brock:About an hour. _(Butch and Cassidy walk by. They look rushed. Cassidy is holding Pikachu in a cage, and Butch is holding Eevee in another cage. They stop in front of the cell.)_

****

Ash:Pikachu!

****

Gary:Eevee!

****

Ash:Give us back our Pokemon!

****

Cassidy:We don't have time. The cops found out our hiding place, so we have to run. And we have to make sure there's no evidence. Here's how much time you have left. _(She puts down a timer in front of the jail cell. The time shows one minute.)_

****

James:Time until what?

****

Butch:Until our bomb blows up down the hall. _(The trapped people gasp.)_

****

Cassidy:Goodbye! _(She and Butch run down the hallway.)_

****

Narrator:Uh, oh. What will happen now? It looks like our heroes are in big trouble.

****

James:Maybe we should make it double.

****

To be continued…

__ ****


End file.
